


Waking up with Daryl Dixon

by bunnychan62



Series: My Reader Verse [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl is a gelntlemen, Established Relationship, F/M, Your and Daryl are in a relationship, and youre in love, embarrassed Gleen, moring sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnychan62/pseuds/bunnychan62
Summary: Actually just what it says in the tin.You wake up with Daryl and things get hot. And then Glenn comes in.Poor Glenn





	Waking up with Daryl Dixon

Waking up with Daryl Dixon 

You were sleeping. Finally. 

Safely tugged under a blanket, in the tent you shared with no other than Daryl Dixon. 

You were laying half on your back, half on your side, one hand tugged under your cheek. 

Daryl was pressed against your back; you could feel his chest moving against you as he breathed evenly. 

His face was tugged into your shoulder. One of his arms was stretched out behind your head, fingers laced into your hair, while he had slung the other around your middle, holding you as close as possible. 

Both of you were still entirely nude from the activities on the evening before. You smiled at the memory. 

After a very close shot on a run you two had been glad to still be in one peace. 

At dinner you nearly couldn’t keep your hands to yourself, constantly touching some part of your lover. 

You only had tried to restrain yourself after Carol had shot you a knowing grin.  
After dinner was over Daryl had smile at you sweetly, and had then pulled you away from the group, of towards his tent. 

The rest of the evening was spent sweating and moaning each other’s names, passionately interlaced in each other’s bodies. 

A quiet sigh slipped past your lips as you tried to stretch. You had to suppress a giggle as your cheek accidentally rubbed against Daryl’s stubble beard. 

He hummed lowly in his throat, trying to nip your cheek and jaw. “Wha’s so funny?” he asked, voice still thick with sleep, making his accent even heavier. 

Grinning you turned around, facing him. “Your beard tickles.” 

He yawned, before he started rubbing his chin into your neckline on purpose. “I could shave if’ ya wan’.” 

“Don’t you dare!” you giggled loudly, shrieking as he met a very sensitive area. 

He pulled back smiling, his eyes were still heavy with sleep, but gazing at you so lovingly. 

One of your hands reached up to stroke his stubble cheek. “I quite like it, actually.” You murmured against his lips. 

“Lucky me.” Daryl smiled softly, before closing in and kissing you.

You sighted into the kiss, enjoying his gentleness as he pulled you towards him with strong hands. 

With easy you swung one leg over him and straddled his hip, your lips still locked. He was leaning up to you, nipping gently at your lower lip his hands gliding up your shoulders. 

As Daryl extended his gentle kisses to your neck you could feel something pock into your thigh. 

Grinning you pulled back from him. “Is that an arrow or are you just happy to see me?” 

Daryl snorted, before he put on a mock thoughtful face. Then he shrugged. “Probably both.” 

You throw your head back, laughing loudly, before Daryl pulled you down to kiss you deeply once again. 

You kissed him deep, your tongues tangling with his as he pulled you on top of him. 

Daryl’s hands were in your hair, stroking and pulling lightly, making you moan as you started to rock your hips against him. 

He moaned into your mouth and then pulled back abruptly. “Wait, wha time is i’?” 

You sat up, the white sheet slipping from your shoulders. “Who cares?” you asked, reaching behind yourself, grabbing him and steadying him as you seated yourself and then slowly sank down his hard length. 

Daryl’s fingers grabbed your thighs, his breath leaving his lungs in a hot sigh. His clenching fingers were definitely going to leave some bruises. Even if it wasn’t on purpose. He would never hurt you. 

“But Gleen is goin’ to be ‘ere soon.” Daryl protested through clenched teeth.

You leaned down to him, capturing his mouth and nipping at his lower lip. “Then we’ll have to be quick.” 

Daryl growled as you started to rock your hips. His hands were on your hips now. Not guiding, just holding onto you as you set the pace. You loved how considerate he always was towards you. He would never make you do something you didn’t want to. In that aspect he was a real gentleman. 

You were still leaning over him, your chest pressed tightly to his. He kissed you, sucking on your tongue, moving his hips to your rhythm. It made you moan into his mouth. 

Your whole body begun to shudder as one of his hands sneaked between your legs and his calloused thumb begun to stroke over your clit. 

You could hear him hum deeply in his throat, a sigh that he was getting close. 

You could feel the warm tight curl in your stomach too. You would both soon reach your peak. 

You reached down, grabbing one of Daryl’s hands that still lay on your hip and pulled it up. 

“Touch me Daryl.” You murmured into his ear, before nipping at his earlobe. 

Daryl growled, pushing you up a little to get a better angle to reach your breasts. 

You sat up so he could reach you better, now sitting in his lap as he massaged one of your breasts with his hand, leaning up and latching his mouth onto the other. 

You bite your fist as the high pitched cry that threatened to slip from your lips. 

 

Daryl’s eyes looked up at you under heavy eyelids. His pupils were fully blown, his gaze hungry. 

His breath was just as ragged as yours, panting against your breast. 

Daryl’s movements were more urgent now. You could feel his cook pulsing inside you. 

You moaned loudly, clawing at his back as you clung to him, while he rocked you in his lap. 

The thumb on your clit got more insistent and you buried your face in the crock of his neck as you could feel your orgasm nearing. Your eyes closed, your head fell back as your whole body quivered. 

Daryl pushed into you hard, one, two times, before he grunted and then went still. 

You both sat there for a moment, holding on to each other tight, shuddering through your high, before you collapsed panting, in a sweaty heap of limp muscles. 

Immediately he pulled you closer, burying his face in your hair. He didn’t bother to pull out of you. And you didn’t mind at all. You actually quite liked it that he stayed inside you afterwards. It was a sigh of how much he really trusted and loved you. 

His hand was carding through your hair, the other caressing you hip gently. You just smiled and kissed his shoulder softly. 

“Ya k’?” he asked. You just smiled and nuzzled against his chest. “Peachy.” 

You could feel him smile against you, his cook twitching inside you, making you bite your lip. 

Daryl groaned and pulled the duvet higher up your body as you heard footsteps from outside. 

Not a second later the tent was pulled open and a very awake Glenn stuck his head inside. 

“Moring.” he grinned. “Good morning.” You sighed, just barely lifting your head to greet him.

Daryl just grunted something inaudible into your hair. 

You tried to keep still, tried not to move, afraid that Gleen would notice your precarious situation. 

Although you had to admit, it was embarrassing and thrilling at the same time. Daryl’s cook twitching and growing hard inside you once again made you suspect he was feeling the same. 

Glenn just lifted an eyebrow as he took in the picture in front of him. 

Both of you pressed together under the cover, legs tangled, you still lying half on top of Daryl. 

“Uh, ah… you busy?” he asked careful. “No’ any more” Daryl murmured roughly into your ear, making you giggle, making him grin. 

Gleens eyes widened and he backed away. “Okay, I’ll just come back later… yeah.” 

As soon as Glenn was gone you lifted your head, nudging his chin with your nose. 

“Hey Daryl.” You mumbled. He Daryl just grunted, but you knew what he meant. 

“You ready for round two?”  
You could feel his grin against your temple. You chuckled starting to kiss up his neck. 

Shortly after Daryl rolled you over and nipped at your ear.  
“Ya bet sunshine.” He grumbled into your ear, making you giggle and then moan as he started to thrust once again.


End file.
